Moonlight Shadow
by FirstCenturyBC
Summary: This story begins with second kiss between Charlie and Joey - in the car. This is my take on what should have happened next.
1. Chapter 1

MOONLIGHT SHADOW

Chapter 1

"I'm in love with you", Joey professed , unsure how Charlie would react.

"I think", Charlie hesitated, "I'm in love with you too".

Joey felt a rush of excitement running through her body. At last, the woman she loved had confessed her true feelings for her. She felt herself blushing, and she took her gaze away from Charlie for a moment so that she could compose herself to speak - but she couldn't stop smiling.

"Well ... what are we gonna do about it?" she asked, still smiling nervously and hoping that Charlie would be brave enough not to run away this time.

Charlie looked away, not sure what to say. Deep down she knew she wanted to be with Joey, but she was afraid of so many things. She was afraid of what might happen to her, and her career, if she were to give into her heart as she had been longing to do. How would people look at her? And what about Ruby?

"Do you wanna be with me", Joey asked, hoping that the bravery of asking such a direct question might finally reveal what Charlie really wanted from her.

Charlie nodded, it was all she could manage to do, her emotions were running so high. She felt Joey's hand gently stroke her hair, cupping her cheek. The feel of Joey's soft skin against hers made her tremble and she could feel her heart melting. She turned her head and gazed into Joey's eyes, resting against Joey's hand and allowing Joey to caress her cheek. Reaching over, she took Joey's hand in hers and admitted, "Yes ... I wanna be with you".

Joey felt she had waited a lifetime to hear those words, and she could barely believe her ears, although deep down she knew exactly how Charlie felt about her. Joey's eyes traced the delicate features of the woman she loved in the moonlight. 'She is so beautiful', she thought to herself. The two women felt their senses tingling, a raging mixture of emotions – happiness, excitement, passion – love.

Their lips drew closer together until they met in the most tender kiss either had ever had. Charlie felt her head spinning. She had never known this kind of passion before, or love. She wanted it to last forever. She pulled Joey closer to her, kissing her more passionately, their tongues softly exploring each other, their eyes closed in bliss. Joey let go of Charlie's hand. She needed to touch her. She lay her hand on Charlie's cheek, caressing it with her fingertips. Their kiss deepened further, becoming even more passionate. Slowly and gently she ran her fingers down Charlie's neck, across her shoulder, along her arm, brushing gently against Charlie's breast, intentionally. Charlie moaned softly at Joey's tender touch. She didn't mean to. It just came out and she couldn't help it. Suddenly she pulled away. Joey froze in fear. Was Charlie going to run away again? Was this all too much for her – too soon? She opened her eyes and saw that Charlie, eyes still closed, was breathing heavily; but she needn't have worried. "Can we go somewhere?" breathed Charlie, barely able to contain the passion rising within her.

"There's a hotel close by", Joey whispered. She smiled, relieved that Charlie was not planning to flee again. The opposite was true, in fact – she wanted more! Joey begun to realise that her body was shaking with nervous excitement. She wished they were in the hotel room already. She didn't want the intimacy to stop. She pulled Charlie towards her, their lips meeting for one final, passionate kiss before they both scrambled to put on their seat belts. Charlie glanced across at Joey as she turned the key in the ignition. She had never seen Joey look so beautiful as she did at that moment - in the moonlight. A rush of nerves ran through her as she realised she was soon going to be making love to another woman. Thoughts of worry began to cloud her head. 'Will I be able to do this? Will I know what to do?' She tried to reassure herself that everything would be okay. After all, it was Joey. Her Joey. And then she realised that there was no place in the world she would rather be at that moment than with the woman she loved. What was there to be afraid of? Everything! The wheels of the car began to turn as Charlie tried her best to push the conflicting thoughts out of her mind.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

MOONLIGHT SHADOW

Chapter 2

The car pulled up outside the Blaxland Hotel. It was 10:30 p.m. Charlie wondered if they would still be able to get a room? She just wanted to get inside and away from everyone else in the world. Everyone except Joey. She had suddenly felt exposed. Her life was about to change dramatically and she was sure that the next stranger who saw her would see right through her and know her every thought.

Joey glanced across at Charlie, sensing her nervousness. Charlie was finding it hard to make eye contact. She couldn't bring herself to look at Joey and allow her see just how afraid she was. This was new territory for her and she had no idea what to expect. She knew deep down what she wanted to happen, but she was also filled with fears of disappointing Joey. She hated that thought.

"Wait here ... I'll get us a room", Joey said "I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

There was no reply. "Charlie? Look at me", Joey said, calmly, placing her hand on Charlie's hand. Charlie forced herself to turn her head towards Joey. She was nervous beyond anything she had ever felt before, even more so than the time they almost shared a kiss on the boat. Joey smiled at her to help reassure her.

"There's no need to be worried" Joey said in the softest tone, "We can take things as slowly as you want to". Her words helped Charlie and she began to relax a little. A smile spread across her face as she replied "Okay". 'What the hell am I worried about?' she thought to herself, 'this is the woman I love'.

Charlie watched as Joey entered the reception of the hotel. She was amazed at how much Joey's words had calmed her down. She tried to push all other thoughts out of her mind as she waited for her to return. Moments later Joey appeared from the reception with the key. Charlie opened the car door, got out and locked it behind her.

"It's this way", Joey said, pointing behind her. They walked for a few moments until they reached the door. Joey fumbled with the key, trying to find the lock. It was dark and she could barely see the door, never mind locate the lock. Click!

The door opened. The two women walked inside. Joey closed the door behind them. It was almost pitch black inside, apart from a few rays of light shining in from a distant street lamp. Charlie could see the silhouette of a bedside lamp close to her and she searched for the switch. Click! Soft yellow light illuminated the room. 'Nice room', Charlie thought to herself. Joey walked across the room to Charlie and took hers hands in her own. Their eyes met and they gazed at each other, both relishing in one another's beauty, both feeling their nervousness return to them. Joey knew exactly how to dispel the nerves and she leaned forward and gave Charlie a soft, lingering kiss on the lips. They pulled apart, briefly, to make eye contact once more. This was it. This was the moment they had both longed for. As they gazed at each other, they felt the passion rise within them again as it had done before and it made them hungry for more. Their lips met again, this time with more intensity; mouths parted, tongues exploring each other – tasting, licking.

All of Charlie's fears dissolved instantly. She needed Joey - loved her. She wanted to be with her and now that it was happening she was in ecstasy. She wanted more of her – needed to touch her. She wanted to feel her skin against Joey's; wanted to be naked against her. She found herself beginning to unbuckle Joey's belt. She couldn't believe just how fearless she was feeling in that instant, and wondered if she might find making love to another woman not so unfamiliar and intimidating after all. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind so she could focus on being in the moment with her love. She slid her hands beneath Joey's t-shirt. Her skin felt warm and so soft.

Joey placed her hands around Charlie's waist. Caressing the small of her back, she slid her hands under Charlie's blouse. Even though deep down she knew this was what Charlie wanted, Joey could barely believe it was finally happening. In her previous conversations with Charlie, she had been left so disappointed and saddened. The denial. The "I like you as a friend" speech. She had lost hope, that is, until earlier that day at the wharf when Charlie admitted that she broke her own heart too by denying her feelings. Joey knew in that instant that Charlie wanted to be with her, and she was determined to do whatever it took to win the woman she loved – and now she had.

Charlie took the next initiative – she grabbed the sides of Joey's t-shirt and lifting it up she slid it off over her head, allowing it to fall on the floor. She took a few moments to allow herself to take in the beauty of Joey's body, her curves – her skin. 'She looks amazing', she thought to herself.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Their lips met once again in a passionate kiss. Joey grasped the hems of Charlie's blouse between her fingers and began raising it up over her body, inch by inch, revealing Charlie's beautifully tanned skin. Charlie raised her arms above her head so that Joey could remove it more easily, but it wouldn't move any further. It was a very snug fit. _What a great start', _Joey thought to herself. _I'm not making a very good impression here'._ She tugged again, then again, then again. Little by little she raised it until eventually it wouldn't budge at all!

"It's stuck!" Joey exclaimed. She began to giggle at the sight of Charlie with her arms stretched above her - her head cocooned within her own tight-fitting white blouse.

"Pull harder", said Charlie, her voice muffled. She too began to giggle.

Joey tugged as hard as she could. Riiiiip! The blouse came off with ease this time! Both women embraced, laughing as they fell onto the bed together, arms entangled.

Charlie rolled herself over on top of Joey, her long brown hair brushing against Joey's neck and breasts.

The feel of Charlie's semi-naked body on top of her sent Joey's head into a spin. She could feel Charlie's warm, soft, slightly perspiring skin – and it felt amazing. As she took a deep breath she caught the scent of Charlie's perfume, which now smelled even more delicious mixed with her delicate perspiration. Their gazes met - they looked deep into each other's eyes.

Charlie realised that her heart was beating faster than it had ever done at any time. Why had it never beat like this before? Was her heart trying to tell her something? Or perhaps confirm something that she already knew, deep down? Her lips closed in on Joey's as they shared another tender, loving kiss.

Charlie was almost completely relaxed now – almost. Worried thoughts entered her head once more. _I have no idea what I'm doing_. But, strangely, this time she was much less apprehensive. _Nobody's really perfect first time, are they?_ She could feel Joey's fingers on the arch of her back. They felt so good to her, both arousing and comforting at the same time.

Joey slid her hands upwards, feeling her way up towards the clasp of Charlie's bra. _Please, please don't let me fumble with this too!_ To her surprise she undid the clasp with the greatest of ease, then sliding her hands upwards, she slipped the straps from around Charlie's shoulders. The bra slid downwards, resting on top of her own chest. She glanced down at Charlie's nakedness. _I am the luckiest woman alive, _she thought to herself.

Joey reached out her hands. She wanted so badly to stroke and caress Charlie's breasts, but she hesitated. She gazed up at Charlie, who completely understood her hesitation. "It's ok", Charlie whispered, a warm, gentle smile spread across her face, their faces so close to each other that the tips of their noses touched. "I'm ready. I want you to". Joey smiled a smile of relief and they locked lips in another passionate embrace, their mouths seeming to fit perfectly together.

Joey extended her fingers, and caressed Charlie's breast with her fingertips. She was in ecstasy – pure bliss. Charlie moaned softly, sending quivers through Joey's body, heightening the desires of both women even more.

Now it was Charlie's turn ... and she felt she was ready.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

I'll try and write another chapter within the next 24 hours, folks ... I know how impatient you all are ;-)

(especially now that we're getting to the good stuff!)

Thank you for all your kind comments – this is the first time I've ever written fan fiction – and I've never read a romantic novel in my life!

Chapter 4

Charlie rolled over so that they both lay on their sides - arms and legs entangled. She pulled Joey as close to her as she possibly could and then, sliding her hand around Joey's back, she searched for the clasp of her bra with her fingertips. She had never undressed another woman before, and she wasn't sure how she should do it, so she decided to squeeze the two sides together and hope that it worked. It did, to her relief! She slid the straps forward, along the length of Joey's arms, caressing them as she moved.

They lay together, locked in embrace, their eyes capturing each other's semi-naked beauty. Joey wanted to speak, to tell Charlie how beautiful she looked and how much she was in love with her; but her heart was beating so fast that the words would not materialise. She rolled on top of Charlie and kissed her lips with soft, loving kisses. Their kisses deepened. Joey, sensing the moment was right, decided to move things further. She parted lips with Charlie, and delicately placed kisses along her jaw line. Charlie exhaled heavily, moaning softly. Joey moved further down, kissing her neck with the same delicate touch.

Charlie had never been kissed like this before. _This is incredible_. She never imagined that making love could be so tender, and _so_ passionate; but then again this wasn't just anyone – this was Joey.

Joey slid a little further down, her body brushing against Charlie's. She kissed Charlie's breast with her soft, wet lips. Another kiss - then another. Her tongue probed, searching for Charlie's now-erect nipple. She took it between her lips, flicking with her tongue, sending Charlie into a state of unimaginable bliss. Teasing Charlie further, Joey took her nipple gently between her teeth and flicked it slowly, but firmly, with her tongue. Every one of Charlie's senses catapulted into overdrive.

Joey slid herself down further, kissing Charlie's tummy – licking. Her soft, supple skin smelled _so_ good - felt so good. Joey undid the buttons of Charlie's shorts. Charlie arched her back slightly – it was her way of silently indicating that she was ready to take the relationship to the next level. They understood each other's body language perfectly – and because of this, each knew what the other was thinking and feeling - without having to say a single word.

Joey tugged at Charlie's shorts, sliding them off and allowing them to drop to the floor. She gazed down at Charlie lying sprawled on the bed, wearing only her small, white briefs. She could barely contain her emotions, but knew she had to, after all, Charlie was depending on her to take the lead. Her body felt like it was turning to jelly. She was about to see the woman she loved naked for the very first time – and she felt aroused unlike anything she had ever felt before.

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie lay her head on the pillow, and looked up at the ceiling. The corner of the room closest to the window was almost in darkness, lit only by the faint light shining through. It cast a strange pattern across the ceiling, and it reminded her of the wings of her favourite butterfly. She felt Joey's lips touch her once more – kissing her right knee – and she felt her head whirl all over again. Charlie couldn't believe that a such simple kiss on such a simple place could have this effect on her - but Joey's kisses were the most tender she had ever known – no wonder her body was shaking.

Joey placed a trail of kisses along Charlie's inner thigh, moving closer to her petite, white briefs with each kiss. Charlie exhaled, and at that moment she felt like she wanted that night to never end. She felt Joey's fingers slip beneath her briefs, and she arched her back slightly as Joey slid them slowly towards her feet - they fell to the floor.

Joey gazed at Charlie's naked body. Her skin glowed in the lamplight and she looked beautiful beyond belief. _This must be a dream._

Charlie leaned forward, pulling Joey on top of her, kissing her with even more fervour than before. She wanted to feel Joey's naked body against hers - she undid the button of Joey's jeans, unzipped them and slipped them off. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ But she wanted it. She wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. She glanced down at Joey's near-naked body. _This is what I want – I love her – I want to make love to her. _Her own words confirmed what she had been thinking ever since that day on the boat. She wished she hadn't run away that afternoon. It had been the most perfect day. Joey had made the day so special, and had gone to great trouble in making it so. Charlie felt terrible for ruining it – but it didn't matter now. Everything had been mended - put right.

Charlie rolled on top of Joey, meeting her gaze. All that remained between them was the single layer of Joey's white cotton briefs. Each relished the softness and the warmth of the other's body against their own. Their perfumes mixed in the air, catalysed by the heat of their bodies, and by their perspiration. The combined fragrance was delicious. They smiled softly, reassuring one another of their mutual feelings of bliss, neither saying a word. They didn't have to. They felt so comfortable with each other. The nerves were gone. Neither could imagine being anywhere else at that moment. Neither wanted to leave that room - ever.

Charlie slid herself downward, and kneeling at the bottom of the bed, she stroked Joey's inner thigh, moving tenderly up and down with the lightest of touches. Joey exhaled heavily, moaning softly. Charlie placed her fingertips gently on the sides of Joey's briefs. She pulled at them, slipping them off with ease. She allowed her eyes to take in the sight before her. _Wow! _It was the only word that perfectly described her entire thoughts.

Joey sat up, and leaning forward she kissed Charlie tenderly. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her on top of her again. Their kisses became deep and passionate once more. Lips locked - tongues probing - licking. Charlie lifted her head slightly and traced along one side of Joey's upper lip with her tongue – then her lower lip. Joey reciprocated, flicking her tongue around Charlie's mouth, before pulling her closer for another passionate kiss. Their hearts raced. Every one of their senses was heightened to a new level. It was as though the room was electrified. Charlie felt warm prickles on her skin – all over her body.

Joey wrapped her arms and legs around Charlie and rolled them both over so that she lay on top of her. She was ready to take things further and she was sure that Charlie was ready too. She moved onto her side, her body tight against Charlie's. She gently touched Charlie's cheek for a few moments with the tips of her fingers, then traced Charlie's body all the way down, caressing her neck, her breasts - her tummy. She slid her hand further. Charlie gasped. Joey pulled her hand away quickly. Maybe Charlie wasn't ready after all. She was worried that she might have gone too far. She looked deep into Charlie's eyes. Charlie was breathing heavily – almost panting. Joey searched Charlie's expression for signs. _What is she thinking? Does she want me to stop?_

Charlie answered her by taking Joey's hand in her own, and slowly placing it back where it was moments before. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss as Joey begun to explore her lover.

To be continued....

Author's message: Cold shower, anyone? ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

At last...the moment you have all been waiting for ...

Chapter 6

Charlie arched her back – she couldn't have made herself lie still at that moment even if she wanted to. The sensation was too intense. Joey's touch – the motions of her fingers - were sending waves of ecstasy throughout Charlie's body. It was only then that she became aware she was moaning loudly. She hadn't realised she was being so vocal and had no idea how long she had been doing it, but she didn't care.

She rocked her hips back and forth – in perfect synchrony with Joey's movements, which were increasing in pace with each passing moment. Her spine tingled, tickling her entire body delicately as she neared the point of climax. She caressed Joey's back and hips, one hand resting on the small of Joey's back, the other clutching the white sheet underneath them. She ran her fingers through Joey's long, dark hair. Their lips parted but remained almost touching as the moment of orgasm was just seconds away. She arched her back impulsively as she vocalised her pleasure. Her knees drew tight together, locking Joey's hand between her legs as she climaxed.

Joey was in her own blissful state. She was finally making love to Charlie Buckton - her perfect woman, the woman she longed to be with, who now lay beside her - still expressing herself audibly. The noises were unintelligible, but Joey knew exactly what they implied and she couldn't be more elated. She relaxed onto the bed, smiling to herself as she listened to Charlie.

Charlie was gradually descending from her state of bliss – her moans became noisy exhalations. She was staring intently at the ceiling, almost in a trance-like state. She couldn't move. She tried to – but couldn't. Moments later she blinked, almost as if she was regaining consciousness. She lifted her head off the pillow and gazed at Joey, who was smirking at her a little – in amusement. It made Charlie smile too as she realised what Joey found so funny. _Look at me – I'm a wreck! S_he pulled Joey towards her, embracing her - her lips locking with Joey's in a tender kiss.

"I love you", she whispered, "and I'm sorry I couldn't admit it before this. I should have listened to my heart.".

"I love you too", Joey whispered back "and I'm glad you finally did". They kissed again, a slow, passionate kiss – their tongues exploring each other gently.

Charlie relaxed into Joey's arms. _Kissing her is perfection! _Just as she felt that she was breathing normally again, she suddenly realised there was something she needed to do. She pulled away from their embrace. _ I have to call Ruby and tell her I won't be coming back tonight. She'll be worried if I don't. What will I tell her? _She thought for a few moments._ I'll say I've been called into work._

Joey noticed that Charlie's expression had changed. "What's wrong?"

Charlie smiled warmly at her to reassure her that nothing was _wrong_. "I just have to call Ruby ... let her know I won't be home tonight".

Joey loved those words. _Won't be home tonight._ They filled her with ever more excitement. Charlie sat upright and tried to remember where she had put her phone. _It's probably on the floor with everything else._ Then she remembered she had put it into the pocket of her shorts. Her eyes scanned the floor, searching. It was difficult to tell in the dim, yellow light which clothes belonged to who. She spotted them and reached down, lifting them off the floor and taking her phone from one of the pockets. She dialled the number and waited for Ruby to answer.

"Hey Rubes. Sorry to have to call you this late ... listen ... I won't be back tonight. Work called ... they need me to come in right away. Can you tell Leah for me, please?", her gaze met with Joey, who giggled silently, impressed at Charlie's ability to convey a lie so ably – even though it was just a little white lie! Charlie averted her eyes so that she herself would not burst into laughter.

"Okay ... see you tomorrow".

Charlie finished her goodbye to Ruby, ended the call and placed her phone on the beside cabinet. Turning to Joey she pulled her close to her until their lips were almost touching. With a devilish smile she whispered in Joey's ear, "Now ... where were we?"

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you once again for all your kind comments. They do the heart good. By the way ... if you thought the earlier chapters were romantic ... you might just love this one!

Chapter 7

Joey smiled, she was thinking about the words Charlie had just said. '_Where were we?' _Those three simple little words proved to her that Charlie was finally accepting her feelings and was ready to giver her all to their relationship. Everything was perfect. She was the happiest woman in the world - Charlie was finally hers.

She kissed Charlie tenderly, their bodies becoming intertwined. The remainder of the night belonged to them and neither wanted to waste a single moment of it. Charlie's thigh brushed between Joey's legs and she could feel her wetness – her warmth. She wanted to please her lover, the way Joey had given _her_ so much pleasure, but she was still unsure if she would know how to do it. Admittedly, she was more prepared than she was that morning – she had, after all, learned a lot from Joey in the past half hour - but she still doubted herself.

She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and placed a soft kiss to Joey's cheek, then slid herself down the bed a little. She moved her attentions to Joey's neck, licking and kissing it all over - back and forth. She felt a fresh wave of passion stirring within her. She gently bit Joey's shoulder, which she followed with a barrage of kisses to soothe her now slightly reddened skin. Joey moaned with each kiss. Charlie moved along Joey's shoulder and kissed down her arm. Her cheek was now against Joey's breast. It felt sublime against her own skin. She kissed it gently, then another kiss. Her tongue probed, finding Joey's nipple. She took it between her lips. Joey gasped – she was in ecstasy.

Charlie reminded herself of the significance of what was happening at that moment. She was in the throes of passion with her girlfriend. _Girlfriend!_ Not only that – she was the one now giving pleasure. Although the feeling was new to her, she realised it was not as unfamiliar as she expected it to be. She had, on many occasions, tried to imagine what being with a woman would feel like, especially after she had begun to realise her feelings for Joey – but in her imagination it hadn't been like this at all. If only she had known it could be _this good, _she might have saved herself from a lot of fretful nights recently.

Charlie continued placing kisses across Joey's breasts, and down her tummy. Her tongue roamed across every feature of Joey's naked torso. She kissed her bellybutton, then begun to move her kisses a little lower each time. Joey's skin tasted so sweet in her mouth. Charlie could not get enough of her. She felt Joey's hands around her shoulders, guiding her back up towards her until they were face to face. Charlie gazed at Joey, seeing a slight frown on her face. She knew that Joey wanted to say something to her. _What's wrong?_

"Charlie...", began Joey. Joey took a few moments to compose the right words to say. She spoke in a soft, calm voice, "I ... I just want you to know ... I'm not expecting you to ... I mean ... I ... I don't want you to feel as though you have to do the same for m...."

Charlie had placed her index finger across Joey's lips, hushing her.

"Shhhhh". She loved that Joey was being so sweet and considerate to her. It was one of the things that stole her heart in the first place. She leaned close to Joey until their faces were mere millimetres apart.

In a soft whisper and with just five words she reassured Joey, "It's okay ... I want to".

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Charlie's index finger remained on Joey's hushed lips, where she had placed it moments earlier, and with it she delicately traced their outline. Joey responded, kissing Charlie's fingertip. Such tenderness. Charlie caressed Joey's cheek with her thumb momentarily, before running her fingers through Joey's hair. They gazed into each other's eyes the entire time, never breaking contact. On this, their first night together, they felt as though they had known each other all their lives. It was as though they were former long-term lovers, reuniting after spending agonising years apart. This was where they belonged.

Joey loved looking into Charlie's eyes, and she had always thought Charlie had the longest, and most beautiful eyelashes she had ever seen. She loved how they curled upwards – and she thought they sometimes gave her the sweetest "doe eyes". Those doe eyes made her heart melt every time – sending it into a flutter.

Charlie slid her hand behind Joey's neck, gently pulling her towards her, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Tongues explored once more – they kissed more passionately than they had done at any time that night. Each felt their skin tingling as their senses heightened - just as they had done before. Joey felt as though her skin was on fire. She breathed heavily as Charlie began to explore her body with a new intensity.

Charlie pulled Joey on top of her, their bodies fusing together perfectly. She wrapped her arms tight around Joey's waist, pulling her tight into her own body. Her hands could now begin to seek out every aspect of Joey's perfect form as their kisses deepened further. She caressed Joey's lower back, tickling her unintentionally. It made Joey giggle as they kissed – which made Charlie laugh too. Charlie slid one hand onto Joey's pert buttock – and she gently dug her nails into it, dragging her fingernails. Joey exhaled heavily. _This is incredible!_

Charlie slid her arms around Joey's waist and rolled herself over on top of her – she wanted to make her moan - give her pleasure beyond anything she had ever felt before. _I can do this! _Her fingers slipped onto Joey's tummy- caressing as she did. She slid her hand lower – lower – until fingers became moistened.

Joey moaned, audibly expressing the euphoria she felt at that moment. _I must be dreaming?_ _This can't be real!_

Charlie allowed her fingertips to move in tiny circular motions, sending Joey's head into a spin. Her senses tingled from her head right down to the tips of her toes. She began to move her hips back and forth, in perfect rhythm with Charlie's movements. Their kisses became fervent, tongues exploring every detail, their bodies in harmony with one another.

Joey could do nothing except lie there, grasping at either side of the bed, squeezing the mattress tightly. This was it. This was what she had waited her whole life for – Charlie Buckton. She had never felt more alive than she did there and then, and it gave her an immediate new-found optimism for the future.

Charlie increased the pace of her actions, and Joey responded likewise. She was moments from release - and she was ecstatic. She thrust her hips up off the bed, and she vocalised the moment of orgasm with a long, loud groan. She collapsed back onto the sheets below her. Charlie's fingertips remained where they were – now caressing Joey gently.

Their gazes met. Both felt a sudden surge of relief that neither had anticipated. Their relationship had been sealed, and had reached a new level of intimacy. They lay side-by-side on the bed, facing towards each other, arms and legs intertwined, kissing tenderly. As their adrenaline rushes subsided they felt their bodies shaking from the passion and intensity of their lovemaking. They needed to rest.

To be continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was well after midnight. The world around them had dozed off into quiet slumber – but they were not ready to do likewise. Charlie realised that neither had said a word for a long time. Words were not necessary. They had just lain there, kissing tenderly. They could not keep their lips apart for very long. As soon as they separated for air, they hungered to taste each other once more.

Joey stretched our her arm and ran her petite fingers through Charlie's hair, gently stroking her neck. Her fingertips traced Charlie's perfectly toned body all the way down to her hip, where she allowed her hand to rest. She smiled at Charlie...

"Are you okay?" She knew that Charlie was _much_ better than okay, but felt she needed to ask anyway.

Charlie smiled at her. "Yes", she said ... "I'm...", she raised an eyebrow, trying to think of the right word.

Joey's smile widened ... "Exhausted?" she asked, playfully.

Charlie laughed out loud ... "Erm ... yeah", she said, suddenly feeling bashful – she bit her bottom lip and tilted her head, coyly.

"Ooh ... I like seeing the shy side of Charlie", Joey teased. It was a side of Charlie that rarely anyone saw. Her job required her to be tough, and her professional persona frequently spilled over into her personal life too – so any time Joey caught a glimpse of the _real_ Charlie – the caring, loving and often humorous person she knew Charlie was – her own heart lit up – because when Charlie was happy – she too was happy.

Joey noticed something sitting on the table beside Charlie's phone. She extended her arm and, reaching over, she lifted the object to inspect it. It was a tv remote.

"We have a T.V.", she declared. The two women turned simultaneous and looked at the large-screen television not ten feet away from the bed. They hadn't noticed it until now. They had other things on their mind! Joey hadn't intended on switching it on, but did so accidentally as she tried to put the remote back on the table. The screen flicked and the room became illuminated. It was a wildlife programme about life in the African safari. A lioness was frantically trying to protect three of her young from a large group of hyena's.

"Aww ... the poor little cubs", Charlie sympathised. She watched intently as the lioness attempted to deter the would-be killers.

Joey glanced across at Charlie, watching her as she stared at the tv, her eyes wide with genuine concern for the offspring.

Charlie could feel Joey's eyes on her. She turned to Joey and smiled. "When I was little", she began to explain, "I had this book of wild animals that I would look at every day. My favourite photograph was of three tiny lion cubs. They looked so adorable. Ever since, they have always been my favourite".

This gave Joey a wonderful idea - but she would have to keep it to herself for the moment. She loved being alone with Charlie, learning new things about her. Charlie had such a great sense of humour and she cared deeply about everyone she knew.

"Y'know..." Joey began ... "you have the most amazing heart ... Charlie Buckton", she said, pulling Charlie into her for another passionate kiss. Their kiss was deep and lingering. They explored one another once more, touching – caressing. They could feel the excitement stirring within them all over again.

"Are you still exhausted?", Joey enquired saucily, one eyebrow raised.

Charlie smiled at her. "Not any more", she said, pulling Joey towards her for more of the same.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Charlie awoke first. She could feel the warmth of the morning Sun against her face and it energised her. She needed energy – the night before had drained her. She squinted, raising her hand up to block out the Sun's powerful rays – she wanted to look at her love. Joey was fast asleep beside her – and they were still locked in the same embrace that had sent them both to sleep hours earlier. _She looks so beautiful_. Her hair was tousled, and was spread out across her pillow. Her breasts were exposed. Charlie watched her, capturing every detail of her naked body. She could watch Joey sleep for hours.

_What time is it?_ She reached for her phone. The display showed '6:05 a.m.'. They had fallen asleep just under two hours ago! She lay her head back on her pillow, and snuggled up closer to Joey until their noses were almost touching. The movement made Joey stir, and she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at the sight of Charlie lying naked beside her.

"Good morning", she whispered.

"Good morning", replied Charlie in the same whispering tone – she brushed against Joey's cheek with her thumb, "Sorry ... I didn't mean to wake you".

"I'm glad you did", said Joey, as she she cast her eyes down to appreciate Charlie's nakedness. "What time is it?" she asked, groggily.

"It's early ... just past six ... did you sleep okay?", Charlie asked tenderly.

"Better than I ever have", replied Joey with a smile. She leaned in and kissed Charlie softly. They pulled one another closer, their kisses becoming more passionate with each moment that ticked away. They knew they would have to leave that room within a few hours – and they wanted to make the most of the time they had left. Their lovemaking resumed.

--------x--------

It was now 8:15. Charlie and Joey lay curled up together. Charlie had her back turned to Joey, and Joey lay behind her, her arms wrapped tightly around Charlie's waist. She had spent the last several minutes kissing Charlie's neck and shoulder, and Charlie had laid there in utter bliss, cherishing every moment of it, sighing softly.

Charlie couldn't remember a time when she was happier than this. Joey made her feel whole - she was exactly what Charlie had been waiting for. She just didn't realise it before. _I'm in love. _The words resounded in her head and she smiled as she repeated them to herself - _I'm in love ... with a woman._ She had said these words to herself many times over the past few weeks, but where they used to instil fear within her, they now filled her with happiness – with hope.

"We should maybe get up now", Joey whispered into Charlie's ear. Charlie writhed, turning herself around until she was facing Joey. She embraced her, frowning. Joey knew exactly what the sullen expression meant. She didn't want to leave the room either. She would stay there with Charlie forever if she could. She comforted her with a gentle kiss.

Charlie knew Joey was right. She had to go to work this morning but wished she didn't. She wanted to spend the whole day with the woman she loved.

They sat up in bed. Joey looked down at the floor below them and saw the pile of discarded clothes. She reached down, lifting as many as she could. She handed Charlie her clothes and she begun to dress herself. Strangely, Joey felt a little uncomfortable dressing in front of Charlie. She's had no issues undressing! So why was she feeling this way? She couldn't explain it.

Charlie dressed too – and put her phone back in her pocket. They were ready to leave. Joey put the key in the lock and twisted it. Click! She turned around to face Charlie. The two women embraced, kissing tenderly for one last time in the privacy of their room.

"Let's go", Joey whispered.

To be continued ...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Charlie pulled the car along the side of the road and stopped. She glanced across at Joey as she released her own seat belt. Suddenly she felt a little bit nervous - and a little bit shy - so she initiated conversation to try to dispel her nerves.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Joey nodded ... "I was just thinking ... this time yesterday my heart was breaking ... and I was planning to be as far away from you as possible. I had given up on us".

Charlie shook her head, thinking of the hurt she had caused. "I'm sorry ... I was just ... so scared of what I was feeling".

Joey needed one more reassurance from the woman she loved - "Are you still scared now?" she asked, hoping that Charlie's reply would be the one she wanted to hear.

Charlie stared out of the front window for a moment as she answered the question in to herself first. _No! _She wasn't scared anymore._ S_he turned to look at Joey and simply shook her head, "But it would be nice if we could just take off", she laughed as she imagined herself locked away in a secret retreat with her lover. Joey smiled back at her.

"I dunno ... ", Charlie continued, "find a place up the coast and ... hide away for a few days!" She gazed off into empty space, daydreaming. The idea was wonderful.

Joey joined in, "Eat ... sleep ... swim ... midnight walks on the beach". She paused, thinking. "Let's do it. Let's just go ... as soon as we can". She glanced across at Charlie, her eyes widened in anticipation of Charlie's reply.

Charlie met her gaze. "Are you serious?"

"Yes ... I am. Let's do it - spend some time together". She hoped Charlie was feeling as impulsive as was at that moment.

Charlie thought to herself briefly. _What about work? I should be able to get a __few__ days off._ "Okay", she replied, "we'll go this evening. It'll be ... fun". Charlie realised it was just what they needed.

The two women gazed at each other, smiling warmly - both suddenly filling up with excitement at the thought of the next few days that lay ahead of them.

"Well ... I should let you go now", Joey said, "you have criminals to catch ... guns to polish ... or whatever it is you police officers do". She smirked.

Charlie laughed out loud. She loved Joey's sense of humour and felt the urge to kiss her for it. She leaned across – their lips met, a tender, lingering kiss.

Still in embrace, Charlie whispered "I'll see you later ... go start packing".

Joey smiled at Charlie's sweetness - "Okay", she replied, "I love you".

Charlie gazed into Joey's eyes one last time before softly declaring "I love you too".

To be continued ...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Charlie sat at her desk, the sounds of a busy police station all around her. A neat pile of police reports sat at the far end of the desk and her task today was to read over every one, checking their content. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before. She couldn't stop thinking about Joey. She'd be reading the page of one report, trying her best to concentrate on her work, but then images of the previous night would invade in her mind – the tenderness – the nakedness – the loveliness of it all - distracting her in the nicest possible way, and making her smile dreamily.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" a voice came from nowhere.

Charlie snapped out of her daydream and looked around to see where it was coming from. It was Constable Watson, and she was carrying two cups of coffee.

"Oh ... hi", Charlie acknowledged her colleague with a faint smile. She suddenly realised how tired she was, after all, she and Joey had only managed to get little under 2 hours of sleep.

Watson handed Charlie her cup and leaned back against the wall - "So?" she pressed her again. She wanted to know why Charlie had spent all day walking around in a daze. She wasn't her usual self.

"What?", Charlie asked with a puzzled look on her face. She hadn't realised that she had been asked a question at all.

"You didn't answer me. What's put you on cloud nine today? Or should I say .... who?"

Charlie could feel herself beginning to blush. Was it _that_ obvious? She could feel her cheeks burning. She was so flustered that she didn't even think to remind her colleague that this was not a fitting discussion for two people in their position! That's what she would normally have done.

"Erm", her mind raced quickly, trying to think up anything besides the true reason for her state of euphoria. "I ... uhh ... I'm just relieved we finally got a result on that elderly assault case from a few months ago ... the attacker is behind bars now". _Damn, that's a __terrible__ lie – she'll never buy that!_

Watson raised her eyebrows. She decided it was best not to pursue the truth any more. "Okaaay", she said, grinning as she said it, and knowing all too well that prosecuting the guilty wasn't really enough to explain the mood Charlie had been in all day.

"Isn't there some paperwork you need to be attending to?", Charlie said, frowning, and with an air of authority. This was more like the Charlie that Watson knew well and was used to working alongside.

She took the hint, "Yes, boss", and left the room - still grinning.

Charlie glanced back down at the open report on her desk. She begun checking over a witness statement. She had been trying to finish checking this one report for nearly an hour now. This was her fifth attempt at reading one single statement and she was getting nowhere with it. She read ... _'_on the night of March 25th I was staying at the Comfort Hotel with my...'. _Hotel! _Her mind wandered again with the appearance of that one word.

She wanted to be back in that hotel room again, with Joey in her arms. It had been the most amazing night of her life and she couldn't wait for her shift to finish so she could relive it all over again. It was magical. Perfect. She looked at the clock on the wall. She was due to finish in half an hour. _Thank goodness it's nearly over! _Suddenly she had an idea so she picked up the phone and dialled a friend who owed her a favour.

_---------X--------_

Joey sat in her room, staring out of the window, and yet focusing on nothing at all. She too had spent most of the afternoon daydreaming – playing out every detail of the night before in her head. Charlie was her life, and now her lover – and her love. She couldn't wait to see her again.

Her brother was at work and she was relieved that she didn't have to talk to him today. He would have tried his best to bring her down for sure. He had a knack of depressing anyone and everyone he met. Joey had managed to gather the things she needed for their trip and had placed them neatly into her travel bag. She awaited the call from Charlie.

Her phone rang. She grabbed it and read the display. _Charlie_! She grinned at the sight of Charlie's name illuminating the screen and pressed the green button to answer.

"Hey", Joey said - the relief of hearing the woman she loved speaking to her was audible in her own voice.

"Hey", Charlie replied. "How was your day?"

"I missed you", said Joey, "you never left my thoughts"

"Same here", replied Charlie. "I'll be there in half an hour ... are you ready?"

"Yes", Joey said with a smile, "I'll be waiting!"

--------END--------

Authors note:

COMING SOON (very soon) : Moonlight Shadow 2: Blue Moon


End file.
